


The Fly

by Lothiriel84



Series: You're My Best Friend [1]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Giant Spiders, I Don't Even Know, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Across a harvest of starsAnd constellationsWe'll drinkA starjuice on MarsMiss our connection and cry





	The Fly

He gingerly moved one of his legs, the rattle of the chains tying him to the floor sounding strangely comforting to him even in his current situation. His Master was gone, and so was the portal that represented their only chance of ever being reunited again. The one consolation he was allowed, however small, was that Miss Hob had refused to give in to the demands of the mob of frightened Martians, and forbidden them from tearing Patrick apart in their rage.

Yes, he might have killed a human or two on one of his previous missions; nothing personal, every living being had to eat after all, and he was no exception. He didn’t want to die though, and he was secretly grateful that Miss Hob had decided to spare him, especially after their previous, rather turbulent, encounter.

From what he’d gathered, he was going to be banished to one of the uninhabited outposts on the planet, and be kept there as a prisoner for the rest of his life. It was fair enough, he supposed, though he expected it was going to be a rather boring, and solitary existence, even more so after the excitement of the past few years.

He stared at the chains dangling from his legs, wished he still had someone to call his Master; someone who would call him ‘buddy’, and that he trusted enough to let them take control.

(It was such a pity that Miss Hob had never finished what she’d started, back in the place he used to call his home, the one Colin always referred to it as ‘the World between Worlds’. A faint shiver of excitement ran all over his body, and he closed his eyes to better enjoy the memory.)

He was so busy reminiscing that he only noticed someone else was in the room when they were already standing a few feet away from him. He slowly opened his eyes, one after the other, and considered the stranger with an odd mix of curiosity, and suspicion.

“Sorry, ah – didn’t mean to startle you,” the human uttered, somewhat hesitantly, raising his palms as if to demonstrate he came in peace. Patrick very nearly burst out into laughter; why would he be afraid of such a small, non-threatening creature, even tied up as he was?

It took him a bit longer than usual to identify the emotion written all over the face of the unexpected visitor; he was so used to being regarded as some sort of terrifying abomination by everyone who wasn’t Colin, that he wasn’t quite prepared for the look of utter admiration that this particular human was addressing at him.

Then something finally clicked into his brain, and he tilted his head to one side to get a better look at his interlocutor. “You’re the Master’s friend, the one he used to talk about all the time. What is your name again?”

The man gave into a forced laughter, took another step towards him. “David Knight, Blue. And you must be – well, I know you are – Mr Velvet, right?”

“Please, call me Patrick,” he grinned, delighted to see how David didn’t flinch at the sight. “What can I do for you?”

“Oh, I – I know this is silly, but I just wanted to – get to see you, before they take you away? I had never seen a spider before, I just had no idea your kind was so – beautiful.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Patrick couldn’t help but say out loud. Colin had told him he was a fascinating specimen and a very useful partner in crime, but he had never called him beautiful, or looked at him the way David was looking at him now.

“I’m sorry if this is rude, but would you mind if I just,” he trailed off, vaguely extending his palm towards Patrick.

He remembered how Colin used to run his hands through his hair, and just how good that felt every time. “Not at all,” he hastened to reply, his body already tensing in anticipation.

David’s sudden smile was almost bright enough to light up the whole room. He stepped closer, placed a tentative hand on one of his joints, then ran it over his leg until it was resting on his back.

Patrick emitted a soft, pleased sigh, relaxing into the contact. “You’re a very strange human,” he hummed, half to himself. “I like it.”

David’s startled laughter felt like music to his hearing system. He closed his eyes, and devoted all his senses to committing the delightful sensation to memory.

At least he would have something nice to think of in the long, solitary years to come.


End file.
